Forgiveness and Love
by kiwi4me
Summary: She did something that brought the both of them to an end... but will those three simple words heal them again? KibaxIno
1. Chapter 1

**Kiba and Ino: Forgiveness and Love**

_By kiwi4me_

* * *

**Part 1**

She banged the door as hard as she could, but he didn't open it. She cried and cried with tear stains deepening on her face. She fell to the floor still banging on the door, but it slowly faded into nothing.

"Please…" she asked desperately, "… please open the door…"

But he didn't say anything. He could hear her cry and his heart hurt more, but he didn't open the door. Instead, he lay against the door with his back to it. He leaned his head softly against the door so she didn't know he was there, but of course she knew.

"I'm sorry…" she said almost like a whisper as she placed her forehead against the door, "… please…" but there was no reply and she felt like her world was fading.

She cried softly biting her bottom lip so she could stop, but how could she? She did something that was uncalled for and stupid… no, _she_ was stupid.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed in pain, sadness, and tears. She banged the door once again: once, twice, three times as she stood.

"Don't ignore me! Please… please open it…" she said crying louder as her fist slammed into the wooden door before she fell back down to her knees.

He wasn't ignoring her, but he was hurting and she knows it. He had a feeling that she was going to do this, but in his mind he already has a plan. He would leave her outside so she didn't laugh at his face. He wouldn't let her close to him or she would trap him and he would give in… no he was going to leave her outside in the pouring rain. That was his plan, but he thought he'd feel better, but why does it hurt?

His tears falling freely down his face: down the corner of his eyes and brushes against his red triangular marks on his cheeks to his chin. It fell softly as he heard her cry, heard the pain in her voice, but he wasn't going to give in like all the other times… not again.

"Kiba! Please… just one more chance…" she said crying in the rain. The water droplets hit her blonde hair ruining its softness, but she didn't care. Her hands balled into a fist, her facial expression was filled with a desperate heart, and her body sat on the ground becoming wetter by the second.

_One more chance…?_ Kiba thought before his teeth clenched. Why should he give her another chance when she ruined all the other chances he gave her? She only used him for her own gain and pleasures; he was nothing more than a pon in her game… and now he wants nothing more of it. He already made up his mind that there is no more going back to this girl, this Yamanaka. He faced the ceiling as his tears continue to fall in sync with the female outside his door.

_He wont give in…_ he told himself making it clear that there wasn't anything more to them, but why hasn't he said it to her? He couldn't manage to pick up enough courage to say it to her face, and now he can't even say it behind closed doors… is he really over her?

"Kiba… say something… would you…" she said with sadness in her voice as well as in her eyes. She lay against the door with her back to it as she faced up into the sky letting the rain wash away all her tears as well as hide them.

It was all her fault; she was so stupid, so blind to not tell how much he's been there for her… or did. He would always be there no matter how angry she was. He was everywhere when she needed him, but she never thought that she would actually love this mutt... no… this man named Kiba. Of course he stood out from the rest with his red markings on his cheeks and his messy brown hair, but she never gave him a second look. She only went out with him in the first place was to get back at Shikamaru, but… there wasn't any point anymore. She knew she had him wrapped around her pretty little finger, but she never knew she held his heart in with it as well.

"I'm sorry…" she cried tearfully, "… I … shouldn't have used you… I'm sorry…" she apologized which was rare coming from her, but she knew there wasn't any choice in the matter. Her body started to shiver from the cold rain and the short breezes that flew by. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and sat still crying into the rain.

He sat still in shock as he heard those apologetic words. Was she serious? She would think I would forgive her? _No way…_ Kiba thought, but every time he refuses to give in, his heart pulls him in deeper. He ran out of tears and it left stains down his cheeks. He knew it was raining and he was a coward… he didn't want her inside because he would fall for her trap, but leaving her outside was inhumane. It was raining hard and cold, especially when it was getting dark, but he didn't have enough strength in him to stand. He felt weak, he felt drained after seeing what he saw… it even hurts to think or remember about the event that happened two hours ago.

It was stupid of her to stay outside in the cold for so long. Practically two whole hours of begging and she never begs for a guy… never. Yet this guy was worth it, but he hates her now. She thought about the event detesting it. She was only walking under the umbrella of Sai's when she missed her footing on the steps. She was facing him as she did so, therefore falling face first into his… and their lips touched. It was an accident and Sai knew it too. They parted looking at each other before they smiled laughing it off, but someone didn't. She saw him… eyes angry, fists clenched and mouth wide as he held the umbrella over his head. He ran… and she ran after him hollering his name but he didn't turn nor stopped for her. Then… well… this happened; her outside his door begging as he sits inside his shelter.

She was freezing and she knew she was getting sick. She could feel the bumps forming and her mind becoming dizzy. She didn't want to leave until he opened the door and accepts her apology, even if he never wants to see her again… at least an apology and forgiveness was necessary right? Her lips were turning purple and she was shivering worse than before now.

"I'm sorry…" she said as she got up, "… I won't go anywhere near you or talk to you…" she stood for awhile as her new tears fell along with nature's rain.

"You deserve that much…" she said softly running off to her humble home.

He heard her as she got up. He heard her as she apologized once again. And he heard the last words as well. She wasn't going to come near him, so she can't hurt him. She is never going to come to the house, so he could feel at ease and in peace. She was never going to talk to him, so now he doesn't have to argue all day. He deserves to be rid of her. Her annoying voice, her entrancing eyes, her soft skin, her tasteful scent, her beautiful blond hair… yeah he deserved it.

Can not seeing her, not talking to her, not touching her really make him happier? Can it really make him feel better? No… he just feels hollowed inside. He feels lost and alone, empty and in shame, he feels nothing without her. He got up and opened the door softly as the breeze blew her scent into his nose. He breathed in as his eyes closed seeing her face once again, then he slowly opened it to see no one there but an empty space.

"Ino…" he said softly. Hesitating to close the door hoping she would show up again, running into his arms and smiling up at him making his heart beat furiously, but she didn't come. Is she really serious about not showing up at all? He reminisces for awhile before finally closing the door to his past.

* * *

So here is the first part to the three parts of Kiba and Ino!

please review! advices accepted!

love,

kiwi4me


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiba and Ino: Forgiveness and Love**

_By kiwi4me_

**

* * *

Part 2**

She walked outside as the cool breeze flew in. It was chilly from the rain the day before and she knew it. That's why she's wearing a long sleeve baby blue woolen sweater with blue caprice and her usual sandals. She feels like the world is in a blur and that she is the only one who feels this way, but she knew better. He was also hurting… hurting because of her. She let out a deep sigh as she looked up into the peeking sun. She thought about how much she really unappreciated him… after all she had done.

A man in black hair called out her name and she turned to see a smile upon his face. He stood beside her as she looked up into the sky once more.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She gave off a small sigh before she turned to face him.

"Not really, Sai… but I'll be fine…" she said smiling, but he knew it was fake. He looked at her for awhile before nodding his head. After the day he called her 'Ms. Beautiful' their strange friendship began, even if it was through lies. Eventually as time went on, their friendship became more real.

"Last night…" he began as he looked at her, "… was an accident."

She looked at him with a smile and nodded.

"Kiba saw us," he then stated knowingly.

She nodded slowly facing the ground.

"And you followed," he then stated again as Ino now moved her eyes to face him.

"Please Sai, I don't want to talk about it," she said giving him a small smile and he gave her a nod. They started walking down the street in silence to meet a couple of their friends. When they arrived, Ino stopped before they got any closer. She sees him there, talking to Hinata and Naruto. She said she would stay away from him and she was going to do what she says.

"Hey Sai… I have to go somewhere…" she said turning to face him. He just looked at her a little worried. She couldn't help herself, she gave a small giggle. Sai has come a long way from not feeling a whole lot to expressing them and from nicknames to real names too.

"Don't worry Sai, I'll be at the flower shop so come by when your done," she said smiling as she started to walk off. He nodded and she turned to walk toward her new destination. He then turned to face his friends and started to walk toward them.

Kiba knew she was there; he has a good nose after all. He could smell her coming and wondered if she would still continue talking to him like before, or if she would play yesterday off like nothing. He didn't mind really, if she would talk to him again. He was actually wishing she would grab his hand, smile at him, kiss him, and hold him like all the other times before but… she didn't come near him… but then again she never said anything like she did that night. She walked away. He could hear her giggle at the guy she was with and he wondered if she would ever giggle at him. He was angry of course, at her for what she had done, but mainly at himself. He never thought he would fall in love with the blonde bombshell and now he knows he would never get over her.

"Ah, Hinata, Naruto how are you?" the artist asked before turning to face Kiba.

"Hi, Sai!" Naruto exclaimed as Hinata nodded, aware of his presence. Kiba glared at him as he gave his usual grin.

"Are you mad at me Kiba?" he asked with the smile still upon his face. Kiba looked at him for a moment wishing he could hit him in the face, but it won't do any good. Hinata and Naruto doesn't even know that the two of them are over, nor does any body else… maybe Sai… yeah, he knows.

"No," the Inuzuka said as he faced away from him to Hinata.

"Why would Kiba be mad at you?" Hinata asked confused along with Naruto pressuring Sai to talk.

"Oh, it's just that last night when it was raining…" Sai begun to say until Kiba started to walk off.

"Kiba? Where are you going?" Naruto asked grabbing his arm.

"Let me go Naruto," he said plainly and Naruto did as he was told.

"Okay geez…" Naruto said as Kiba walked off leaving the three a bit confused.

"Well what were you saying Sai?" Hinata asked turning back to face the black hair artist.

"Hm… shall we get something to eat?" he asked as Naruto's eyes brighten up.

"Yeah let's go!" he yelled as he pulled Hinata's arm causing her to blush madly.

--

She was at the front counter staring at a red rose. He would always buy one for her no matter the occasion.

_Love… who knew you were so romantic?_ She thought to herself sadly as she went over to hold one. The rose was beautifully bloomed and was a darker red, but was still perfect. She stood there for awhile just reminiscing about him. Her trail of memories came to an abrupt stop when the bell above the door rang softly.

She smiled wondering to herself why Sai was there so soon, or was it really a customer when there isn't any specific holiday. She turned to face someone she didn't expect to see. He stood in front of the closed flower shop door eyes on her blue ones. Her eyes shocked as she locked eyes with the man that: left her outside crying, the man that heart broke because of her, the only man that made her beg, the man that's standing in front of her, the only man that made her cry.

* * *

Well, the second!

one more to go! please review!

love, kiwi4me


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiba and Ino: Forgiveness and Love**

_By kiwi4me_

**

* * *

Part 3**

He watched her; her eyes in a state of shook from seeing him, and then it slowly changed into an icy cold stare. He himself has no idea what he is doing, he just walked and his legs brought him here… to her. She is staring at him as she placed the red rose back down into its bucket.

_The red rose…_ he thought as he looked down at the one she is placing back. He remembers it well. He would come to see her everyday and buy the prettiest red rose to give to her. Even though she knew, she would always act surprise and giggly. He smiled inside feeling the happiness that he had with her, but her piercing stare is unnerving him.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a monotone staring directly at him.

"I don't know…" Kiba said staring right back into those entrancing eyes.

She looked at him for awhile before walking by him to the counter. She stood there, back face to him, and started trimming the flowers there. She trimmed and trimmed as her mind raced with questions.

_Why is he here? Didn't I tell him I would stay away? How the heck can I do that when he is here? What exactly does he want? Does he want me to leave?_ She thought confused, yet she didn't let it show upon her face. Yes she was feeling awkward around the guy, heck! She felt like running out of the place, but she wasn't going to when he walked freely into the place.

He stood behind the counter watching her trim the potted flowers. She looked busy, but he knew she was ignoring him. She was probably wondering why the heck he would be there when she tried to avoid him. He doesn't even know why, but… he does, kind of. Her hair was the same color, but he wanted to feel if it was soft, her skin looks flawless and he wanted to make sure it was, and her lips were the same tinted pink and he wished he could kiss it. So he actually does know why… he wanted her. He wanted to be there with her, for her, go wherever she wants and do whatever she does… in the end, he wanted her.

"Don't you think you've trimmed enough?" he asked as he walked behind the counter besides her.

She quickly stopped as his voice woken her from her thoughts. She turned to see him breathing down her neck. She blushed slightly as she turned back to the flowers. Most of the flowers that were just buds had been chopped off and is now lying on the counter. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed as she placed the trimmer on the counter.

"I guess I have…" she said as she turned around slightly to face him.

"I'm glad you're talking to me again," he said smiling at her.

"… but I told you I was going to not talk to you, or come near you…" she reminded him as she looked up, "… so why wont you let me?"

He looked at her before his grin grew wider showing his fangs. She was startled at why the grin and so she just stood there looking at him.

"I don't want you to avoid me… besides," he said with a chuckle, "… I won't have any fun without you."

He finished as she starts to smile. She couldn't help herself and he couldn't help but smile as well.

"But Kiba…" she said with a sad tone as her smile started to frown.

"Look…" he said interrupting her, "… I forgive you."

He grabs her into his arms embracing her softly. He went a whole night without her and he didn't know why, but everything was lonely and quiet. Then it finally hit him, she was always the one to make noises, always the one to make him feel whole, she was and still is everything to him.

"I love you…" he said as his embrace tightened around her. Smelling her scent was relaxing to him and her hair… it was still soft like before and he smiled.

"Kiba… please…" Ino started but the words choked in her throat as his hands touched her face. His smile is so genuine and his animalistic eyes hypnotized her as she stood still letting him explore her face.

His fingers touched her forehead softly as it moved to the side of her face down to her cheeks and rested on her lips. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She was shocked but gave in to him and kissed back with as much, if not more, passion as he did. His smile widen as she kissed back.

Neither one wanted to part, but they would have a lock of oxygen soon, so they parted lips. He broke away and placed his forehead on hers with his eyes still closed. Her eyes closed as well with a huge grin on her face. Kiba's arms still wrapped around her and she wouldn't want it any other way.

"Kiba," she said softly, "… I love you."

She lifts her head and kissed him once again as he kissed her once again.

This happens all the time: she would do something that either gets him jealous or angry aimlessly, then she would ask for forgiveness and receive none, and finally he would find her and they would forget all about the past. But then again, last night and this day was almost like a rebirth of their love. Never had they admit to one another that they loved each other, but today they did and so it's a new start… a new start from the past.

They say forgiveness is the greatest gift from a human being… but love is an essential part of life.

**End**

* * *

So... what do you all think?

please let me know!

love, kiwi4me


End file.
